


JoJostuck bullshit

by starspawnedwarlock



Category: Homestuck, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawnedwarlock/pseuds/starspawnedwarlock
Summary: If I write some short JoJostuck stuff I'll slap it in this bitch





	JoJostuck bullshit

Sollux readjusted his glasses on his face as he stared down his opponent across the ship. The fuchsia metal vibrated under his feet, the powerful engines of the spaceship making themselves known to him and his adversary. He took a moment to glance to the side, seeing the Alternian atmosphere around him full of dozens of imperial cruisers. Explosions of every colour lit up the space between them, as the anti-air down below attempted to bring them down. 

Sollux looked back to the Blue-blood standing at the opposite end of the ship. His long, black hair was being blown about in the wind, as he settled his stance lower. The vibrant explosions were reflected in the cracked glasses he wore on his face. He called out to Sollux.

"D --> The road ends here, rebel! Your e%ceptional transgressions against Her Imperious Condescension shall be tolerated no longer!" He brought up his fists. "D --> Prepare yourself, gutterb100d!"

"iif that'2 how you want iit two be, then ii'd be happy two obliige."

Sollux brought his arm up parallel to his face, before whipping it to the side. 

** "GOLD PIILOT!"**

There was a flash as a glowing yellow figure emerged from Sollux's body. The highblood tilted his head at the sight of the black and yellow figure, the red and blue eyes glowing brightly on a face framed by a yellow mask. The four small horns atop it's head flashed with sparks of power.

"D --> A powerful stand, or so I've heard." Equius mused. "Let's see how such a lowborn power compares to the raw STRENGTH of my noble stand that controls the void and nothingness!"

Equius crossed his arms in front of him, before drawing them sharply back, setting into a fist-fighting stance. 

**"D --> INDIGO ARCHER!"**

In a flash of blue, a massive figure emerged from his back, settling behind him. Sollux frowned at the size of the armoured hulk, it's muscles bulging in its stance, with a bow grasped tightly in its hand. The white lines across it's body and framing the goggles it wore stood stark against it's black skin. 

Sollux furrowed his brow, before pointing out with his arm, screaming.

At once, Gold Pilot reacted, floating forward as his eyes grew ever brighter. After a second of preparation there was a burst of blue and red from his eyes, two massive beams of energy shooting across the ship to where Equius had been standing.

But to Sollux's surprise, Equius leapt above the beam, his impressive leap taking him high above. 

"Damniit!" Sollux cursed, bringing his hand up and shaking it. "Ii forgot that my 2tand power, Ψiioniic Beam, has a charge up tiime, 2o that an opponent wiith quiick enough reflexe2 can avoiid iit!"

"D --> F001!" Sollux looked up to Equius. "D --> Did you really think that such a slow attack could defeat me?"

Equius roared as he pointed down, and Indigo Archer took up place behind him, drawing back his string. **"D --> VOID ARROWS!"** Suddenly there was a volley of arrows flying towards him at startling speed, released from Indigo Archer's bow within a second.

Reacting as quick as his reflexes could allow him, Sollux used Gold Pilot's telekinesis to lift the several weapon containers across the deck in front of him, to block the shots.

To his shock, the arrows passed right through the metal, going an incorporeal blue, before returning to their dark blue metal form.

"D --> HA! I expected more planning and research from the champion of the resistance! Did you not care to learn that Indigo Archer controls nothingness, the void itself? His arrows and attacks can turn to the void for a time,**_ making them pass through whatever I wish!_**"

Sollux gasped as the arrows shot towards him still, the long tips tearing through his flesh and becoming imbeded within him. His body was rocked with each impact, as his gold blood splattered over the fuchsia surface of the cruiser. 

He fell to his knees, taking deep breaths. "2hiit, he ii2 more powerful than Ii expected." He confided in himself. "Ii can't u2e my telekiinesiis two block hiis shots, and he'2 too quiick to hiit wiith Ψiioniic Beam!"

Equius landed before him, his teeth bared.

"Ii wiill have to get clo2er, where hiis arrow2 cannot reach me and Ii can u2e Ψiioniic 2hock two overwhelm hiim."

The Captor gasped he pushed himself to his feet, blood dripping down his front. He looked up to his sneering opponent. Preparing himself once more, Sollux brought back his hand, before thrusting it forward. Gold Pilot shot forward, aiming directly for Indigo Archer. His hands lit up with blue and red electricity as he lashed out, swinging the beacons of energy in an attempt to hit the enemy stand. 

But instead of being hit, Indigo Archer avoided the swings expertly with his arms crossed, dodging each deadly quick strike as if it was the punch of a drunken boxer. Equius laughed, his arms crossed too. 

"D --> Did you really think that my stand would not fare in close-combat? You are wrong! _**Indigo Archer revels in it!**_" Equius suddenly drew back his arm, dropping into a wide-legged stance.

** "D --> B100B100D PUNCH!"**

Indigo Archer copied his user, drawing back his arm, and simultaneously launching forward with Equius. The lightning quick strike took away Sollux's breath as it slammed into Gold Pilot's chest. Gold blood shot from Sollux's mouth as he was thrown back along with his stand.

He tumbled against the surface of the ship, his glasses falling from his face. He clenched his eyes tight shut at the feeling of his broken ribs. Shaking as he did so, Sollux got to his feet, looking to the battered Gold Pilot beside him. He snarled.

With a wave of his hand, he tossed the weapon containers towards Equius at a fast speed, hoping to catch him off guard. Indigo Archer yelled, before loosing several arrows, each of them slamming into a container and blowing it apart. Equius chuckled, before pointing at Sollux. Indigo Archer drew back his bowstring, before releasing one large arrow headed directly for Sollux's chest. 

The Captor yelled, crossing his forearms in front of him, as Gold Pilot did the same in front of him. There was a painful sound as the arrow hit against the crossed wrists of Gold Pilot. Sollux screamed in pain as his right wrist erupted in blood, and as the wound got deeper. 

The arrow continued forward, pushing harder into Gold Pilot's wrists. He let out a gutteral scream as he was pushed back, Sollux's feet sliding along the metal floor. He glanced back to see the edge of the ship growing closer, the mile long drop to the surface below getting nearer. 

Sollux coughed up more blood as he was pushed further back. He looked to his opponent across the ship, walking slowly twards him. He was leering.  
Sollux began to scream out in pain as the arrow pierced completely through his arm, beginning to dig into the other. Gold blood was flowing freely down his arms, covering the surface of the cruiser now. 

Feeling the dark tip beginning to dig its way into his bone, Sollux began to panic.

"Ah! Ii have no other choiice! Ii have to jump, otherwiise thii2 arrow wiill tear through my arm2 and iimpale me!" Gritting his teeth, Sollux realised what he had to do.

Screaming, he uncrossed his arms, jumping away, down off the side of the ship. The arrow narrowly avoided the head of Gold Pilot as it flew by. Sollux yelled in pain as he grabbed the edge of the ship with his unpierced hand, his entire body swaying side to side as Gold Pilot retreated back into him.

Equius walked up to the edge confidently, Indigo Archer above him. 

"D --> As e%pected, you were no match for my Indigo Archer! You should be grateful I will give you an honest death!" He sneered. "D --> Although, I do wish to savour the moment of the ridding of your filth."

Sollux saw Indigo Archer begin to slowly draw back his bow. Looking down, he searched desperately for his saving grace. And then he saw it. A single anti-air explosive shell, flying towards a ship nearby their location. If he could just...

Reaching out, Sollux willed Gold Pilot's telekinesis into action, exerting force on the trajectory. 

"D --> What are you attempting, gutterblood?" He scoffed. "D --> It matters not, you cannot stop your fall from this high up, your stand is simply not powerful enough."

Sollux didn't react, focusing all of his strength into manipulating the shell as it came hurtling up into the atmosphere, primed to explode. He gasped in pain at the effort, as he finally managed to make it curve in the air. 

"D --> Hey! What are you-!" The highblood gasped as he noticed the shell heading straight towards him. In a nanosecond, Indigo Archer turned his bow at it, and released the prime arrow. 

The arrow and shell collided just below Sollux exploding in a large blue blast. The force of the explosion sent Sollux hurtling upwards, smashing into Equius, and sending him back as well. There was a moment of pain and peace as they went through the air, both of them staring at each other with eyes of hatred, before they collided with the metal surface. 

They both grunted and yelped as they tumbled along, hitting against the cold hard metal. Both tried to get up before the other. Equius stumbled to his feet, while Sollux quickly rose to his knees. Taking the opportunity that presented itself as Equius pushed himself up to two legs, Sollux drew his arm back.

**GOLD PIILOT!**

The stand manifested beside him, hands alight with electrical energy. With a roar of desperation, he sent the stand shooting forwards, impacting the electrified punch directly intto Equius' back. The highblood roared out as he twitched, Indigo Archer manifesting and being shocked as well. 

Pulling Gold Pilot away, Sollux pulled himself to his feet. He reached a hand out, feeling his glasses zip across the ship to land in his hand. Putting them on, he looked to the still spasming form of Equius and Indigo Archer.

"Eheh... 2ee you on the fliip2iide."

** ΨIIONIIC BEAM!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing JoJostuck is incredibly fun fuckin everyone should do it oh my god


End file.
